


After Depravity

by alternative_kiss



Category: Archive of Our Own, Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: 227 gathering, 427 exploding, A little bit violence, F/M, First Time Sex, Hand Job, I know it weird but I just want to do it, Sex Change, The young man is a college student, ao3 - Freeform, poorly written but I’m happy, s/m mentioned, whatever you say, xiaozhan is a old prostitute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternative_kiss/pseuds/alternative_kiss
Summary: 高潮后的睡眠就像蒙蒙的早雾，势不可挡地向我侵袭而来。在梦中，我看到了一个年轻的红裙女人，衣衫半褪，嘴角似笑非笑，远远望着我。我走上前去，她白藕般的双臂缠住我的脖颈。她很用力地吻我，可是她的面容又突然变换，迅速地凋零萎谢，我下意识地将她推开。我悄悄下了楼，以尽可能快的速度离开。我摇摇晃晃地走向街角，突然伏下身子开始呕吐。二月的清晨是那样清冷，薄薄的早雾席卷了我，我身上带着脂粉混着劣质酒精的气味，我丧魂落魄地走在街上，脑子里的最后一点想法消失了。
Relationships: Xiaozhan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	After Depravity

下坠之后

我一开始就不应该踏进那家妓院。

那时的我还是个刚来x市上学的大一新生，早就听说过x市那些“不可言喻”又极其美妙的地方。x市传统，在妓院的门口总是挂一盏红灯笼，远远望去，烛光不甚明亮，却带着几许古老的暧昧气息。

我从未去过妓院。也许是因为我羞涩又守旧的性子，我也从未找过女友、真正做过爱。舍友们总是笑我古板——他们可就不一样了，总在大晚上三五成群地出去，第二天清晨，又带着一身脂粉混着劣质酒精的气味回来，说是学生组团有优惠活动。

x市对这些行为毫不在意，甚至逐渐形成了一种似是而非的文化。妓院的头牌，总是许多少年少女追逐的对象，这些人一在红灯区出现，就会受到胜似明星的欢迎。我在网上曾经看到过，一个过分年轻、脸色苍白，五官像洋娃娃似的女孩站在台上，美丽的眼睛里毫无神采，背后的大屏幕上，数字以惊人的速度疯狂跳动。

我对那些他们眼中的香饽饽无甚兴趣，以至于有时候同学们一夜春宵后回来，会带来几本颜色画集来给我，说是要来改善改善我的“激素水平”。就这样，我成为了他们口中的“局外人”。

但我从来就不在乎。

我一直记得那天，二月凛冽的风，天是暗沉沉的墨色。我刚从图书馆出来，凭着对街道半生不熟的记忆，我终于迷了路。

天将雨了。我匆匆穿过几条街，拐了几个弯，希望找到个可以避雨的地方。最终，我在一盏红灯笼前停了下来。

那家妓院很旧了，坐落在一栋摇摇欲坠的小屋上。破匾上歪歪斜斜地写着“光点”两个半大不小的字，门环锈得很厉害了，给我带来了一种熟悉而陌生的奇异感觉。门角的污迹十分暧昧，竟然引起了我一种肮脏的兴奋感。

我不禁伸手去拉门环。

给我应门的的是个老大不小的中年女人，她满脸堆着厚厚的脂粉和谄媚的笑意，向我伸出一只手来。她脸倒是刷得挺光亮，可那只伸出的手却是中年女人松松散散的蜡黄色调，冷硬而略为粗糙，像是我刚刚伸手拉过的门环。

她头略略仰着，对我说，叫我赞姨就好，你也看得出我的年纪。我随她进了门，她手上持着一支小小的粉红色蜡烛。

屋里比外面看起来的大，也没有屋外看起来的那么污秽。房间的正中间摆着一瓶腊梅，左右是零零散散的画作挂在墙上，笔锋很是无力，裱得却很是精细。

她似乎注意到我的目光，仍然仰着脑袋，轻轻地对我说，这是她年轻的时候画的，当年在她得意之时，这些画的价格可是曾被捧到千金之高——可惜、可惜现在再没有这样的伯乐了。

我不作声。

她于是又强笑着，拉开一把吱呀作响的旧椅子叫我坐下。她递给我几本旧的泛了黄的精修写真，说着这是她年轻时的模样。我翻开几页，照片上是个年轻美丽的女孩，略略仰着头，看起来似乎很不屑，眉眼间依稀有些现在的女人的影子。

抿了两口淡出鸟来的所谓威士忌，赞姨在灯下，开始给我讲她的故事。

她说，自己当年是个小有名气的妓女，也颇有些金主爹地赏识。在镁光灯下，时间永是流逝，当青春不见了影子，就再也无人到来，终于彻彻底底地“糊了”。每天，一个人守着这件只剩自己一人的破妓院，就只是擦擦桌椅，怀念着过去的时光。

同是天涯沦落人，她别有意味地朝我挑了挑眉，我想夺门而出，但鬼使神差的，我还是留了下来。

我仔细打量她，她的红裙在那样昏暗的灯光下都显得过于陈旧，当年纤细的腰肢上也多了赘肉，那故作的媚眼只让我恶心。我从来没有见过这样的一个女人，失去了年轻的面孔，失去了无数的人气，变成一个无人问津的老鸡。青春怎会如此彻底地从一个人身上流逝？但这却引起了我一种奇特的兴趣。

她在我前面走上狭窄而黑暗的楼梯。我幻想有一个年轻而丰满的红裙女郎，走在我身前，白皙的大腿若隐若现。可是并没有，只有赞姨干瘪而瘦削的腿，仿佛只剩下骨架。

我好奇，那干枯的骨架是否会为自己的命运哀鸣？它一生又经历了多少荣光与没落？她贫乏的头脑里，又会对自己作出什么样的评价？在她的前半生里，在无穷无尽的赞美中迷失了自己，她现在仍然认为自己呼风唤雨，无所不能吗？我无从知晓。

阁楼上的小房间里，铁质的风扇在吱呀转动，又像是永恒的旋律。房间里淫靡的气息并不重，赞姨显然是很久没有客人了。

她站在浴室门口望着我，似乎想要脱衣服。我制止了她，跟她说，给我打个飞机就好。

她的眼光很复杂，说不清是失落还是贪过小便宜后的得意。没事，反正你也不会想看，都是被客人用鞭子抽，用烟头烫的痕迹。她喃喃地说，不知是说给我还是说给她自己。

她显然醉了。

我走到浴室门口向里张望，看见她定定的盯着浴室的角落。她在我背后说，她的那个小男孩，和她的第一次，就是在这间浴室里。她也给小男孩打了个飞机，那时候她还年轻，特别漂亮，腰围才二十三寸——

在她喋喋不休的话语中，我的思绪飘到很远很远去。我不明白我为什么会想要跟这个年华老去的女人喝酒、谈天，甚至准备做爱。也许是二月冷冷的雨，也许是年轻人无处发泄的欲望，也许是对这个老女人的同情。

她问我要不要先洗个澡。我推开了她，动作似乎有些过于粗暴了。她有些惊讶地愣住，随后轻轻叹了口气。

我坐到床上，解开了裤带。她爬到我身边，那故作诱惑的姿态，由老去的躯壳做来，让我差点就软了下来。她握住我阴茎的根部，我略微侧开头，不愿直视她的眼睛，

第一次，高潮来得太过容易，似乎从来没有来过那样。她似乎也预料到了，也很快地站了起来，递给我几张纸巾。

她说，她跟她的小男孩的第一次，也是像这样。我叫她住嘴，她很快闭上了嘴。我翻过身去，闭上眼睛。她似乎在背后盯着我，但她也再没说什么“小男孩”的废话。

高潮后的睡眠就像蒙蒙的早雾，势不可挡地向我侵袭而来。在梦中，我看到了一个年轻的红裙女人，衣衫半褪，嘴角似笑非笑，远远望着我。我走上前去，她白藕般的双臂缠住我的脖颈。她很用力地吻我，可是她的面容又突然变换，迅速地凋零萎谢，我下意识地将她推开。

我从梦中惊醒，赞姨在我身边睡得正香。她似在喃喃自语，说这什么“我是正能量偶像…”之类的话，我听得也不是很清楚。

我悄悄下了楼，以尽可能快的速度离开。我摇摇晃晃地走向街角，突然伏下身子开始呕吐。

二月的清晨是那样清冷，薄薄的早雾席卷了我，我身上带着脂粉混着劣质酒精的气味，我丧魂落魄地走在街上，脑子里的最后一点想法消失了。

**Author's Note:**

> 本人傻逼产物，点进来后敢骂我，你妈立刻粘锅。  
> 反正就是随便乱写，也不发在别的地方罢了。  
> 爱看就看，我写关你吊事。


End file.
